shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Liore
Introduction "It's been awhile... Corey Talbain." ''-''Marcus Liore greeting Corey Talbain Marcus Liore is a Lone Pirate that once was an Admiral. People say that Marcus has always been a demon. Appearance Marcus wears a pretty formal attire. He wears a white dress shirt with a navy blue vest. He also wears a tie around his neck. Marcus wears a dark gray coat, with pants to match. He has lime green hair with black, eerie eyes. Marcus also has his famed rapier, Magnus Lupis snug on his belt. Finally, to finish it off, he dons his signature fedora. Personality Marcus was once a stern and pious admiral. His soldiers, along with his fellow admirals respected him. After his "enlightenment", Marcus soon became insane and sadistic, getting a high each time he kills a "non believer." Abilities and Powers Expert Fencing There is a reason why he carries Magnus Lupis. His skills in fencing are legendary. With quick, graceful movements, he can make quick work with his rapier alone. Super Human Speed Marcus's "demonic" personality has made him from an agile swordfighter, to a total speed demon. Combined with his rapier and devil fruit, it gives his opponents the feeling that they are fighting a demon. Super Human Strength Marcus's strength has made him a deadly foe. Shown in a fight between him and Corey when Marcus tosses a large block of rubble with only one hand. Super Human Enderance Marcus's years in the navy has made him very tough, allowing him to take serious injuries, and laugh at them. Kenbunshoku Haki Marcus is very proficient in this art. There is really no point in hiding from this guy. Busoshoku Haki Marcus is also, very proficient in this art. He usually imbues it with Magnus Lupis, or uses it as a sheild. Haoshoku Haki Marcus has great mastery in this skill. Instead of a yell, he unleashes an maniacal laugh that can paralyze his opponents, open for an easy kill. Devil Fruit Ablilites Marcus Liore devoured the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi Model: Apocalyptic Dragon. With this he can transform to be a part, hybrid, or full dragon. More at Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model:Apocalyptic Dragon History Years in the Navy Marcus once served in the navy, as one of the most recognized admirals within the navy. He lead his crew against many pirates and even enforced laws, no matter if they were strict or not. His prowess in the battlefield has carved himself a reputation. With the consumption of a devil fruit, it officially gave him the name "The Apocalypse." The "Enlightenment" of Marcus In one assignment, Marcus was ordered to occupy an unknown island. As soon as he landed, his men suddenly felt scared. The admiral himself felt something onimous. Then, his men were ambushed by a radical cult group known to all as the "Either." After a long, dreaded battle, Marcus was victorious. With only a handfull of men left, he decided to go to the temple. As soon as he entered, Marcus started to gain these visions. These visions represented a female goddess, giving him a message. As soon as he snaped back into reality, Marcus had a hunger. This hunger was not food, but something else. When he headed back, Marcus started his research about the Either and their diety. Soon enough, he read a dire, onimous prophecy. ﻿The Deceased Sanity of Marcus That night, he had a dream. The diety came to talk to Marcus, and told him to share his vision with everyone. For those that refuse it, will die. Marcus soon woke up, grabbed Magnus Lupis, and headed to the hallway. An hour later, the whole fort was set ablaze. Marcus himself walked out of the burning building, covered in blood. He then unleashed a horrific laugh that would even send shivers down the spine of a brave man. Akainu, seeing all of this, decided to capture Marcus. But the former admiral refused, and a vicious fight took place. The battle ended, in Marcus's escape. However, this wasn't the end, he went to other naval bases and even colonies, and commited massacures. Marcus wanted the whole world to enter his "Enlightenment." Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:GZero945 Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User